


Leather jackets, piercings, and tattoos

by thedepressedwriter



Series: Tales from Hogwarts and the Marauders (all from my instagram @marauderswriting) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Eventual Romance, Eventual Wolfstar - Freeform, Gay Male Character, Gay Sirius Black, Leather Jackets, M/M, Mutual Pining, Piercings, Pining, Tattoos, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedepressedwriter/pseuds/thedepressedwriter
Summary: Sirius buys a leather jackets and Hogwarts is awed, including Remus.taken from my Instagram, @marauderswriting
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Tales from Hogwarts and the Marauders (all from my instagram @marauderswriting) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Leather jackets, piercings, and tattoos

Leather jackets, piercings, and tattoos

“Marlene! Mary!” Shouted Sirius as they got out of the tube station. 

“Shh, Sirius!” Hissed Mary, glancing nervously left and right. “You’re going to attract unwanted attention.”

They were in the middle of Muggle London, mere days after he had escaped from number 12, Grimmauld Place and his family, appearing at the Potter’s only half-alive, riddled with pain thanks to the remnants of the Cruciatus Curse with nowhere else to go. Euphemia had only barely reluctantly agreed to let him go with the girls after an hour's worth of half-hearted protests, still worried sick about him. Paying her no mind, Marlene turned towards the black-haired boy inquisitively:

“What, Sirius?” She asked. 

He pointed wordlessly across the street at a small shop. The vitrines of the store were decorated with records and posters of different bands, all chaotically placed, creating an explosion of colors mixed with an array of shades of grey and black. The old battered sign hanging above the entrance read: “Metallic Roses”. Right below the name, the words “records, clothes, posters, tattoos, piercings” were painted on the wooden panel. Mary and Marlene exchanged an amused glance; of _course_ , Sirius would want to go there. 

“Fine,” snorted Mary. “Let’s go, come on!” 

They crossed the busy street hastily, hand in hand, maneuvering through the crowds to get to the little shop. Taking a deep breath, Sirius carefully pushed the door open and they entered. 

The place was a mess.

Myriads of records filled the shelves, posters were glued to the walls, even more, were rolled up inside of boxes, and clothes hung on old racks, randomly disposed throughout the room, leaving little space. Altogether, the shop was rather shabby-looking and smelled of cardboard, slightly rusty metal, old leather, and ink, but it retained a certain charm with its artistic chaos. Music was playing loudly in the background, filling the air with its joyful notes, adding to the pleasant atmosphere. A tall, older guy, probably in his early twenties, stood behind a small counter, scribbling something in a notebook. Mary and Marlene had already disappeared, their hushed whispers and light laughter resonating somewhere between the shelves, leaving Sirius stand-ing there, gray eyes sparkling with excitement, taking it all in. Walking over to the nearest sill, he browsed through the records, his long fingers caressing gently the spines of the vinyls. He was about to go through a box full of posters when suddenly something caught his attention. Amidst bright band T-shirts, there was a leather jacket. 

A beautiful, black, brand new leather jacket. 

Sirius had been wanting to get a new one, as the old one, a gift from Andy, had remained at number 12, Grimmauld Place with the rest of his stuff. His mother had probably already burned it along with all his other belongings. 

But this one…it called for him, begging him to take it, try it on, buy it. Slowly, he took it off its hanger. The leather felt soft and supple in his hands, and the silvery metal zippers and buckles shone brand new under the dim, flickering lights. 

Unable to wait any longer, Sirius tried it on. As he looked at his reflection in the dirty, cracked mirror which hung on a small, bare strip of grey wall, a broad smile illuminated his face. He looked good, he looked _really_ good, _hell, he looked amazing_. The jacket fit him perfectly, not too big, not too small, outlining his slender, muscular figure. As he kept on admiring himself in the mirror, a voice rang out behind him: 

“Oi! Be careful! If you’re not gonna buy it, then leave it.” 

Sirius turned around; it was the same guy from the counter. He had dark red, almost brown curly hair, piercing green eyes, and was wearing old-looking ripped jeans and an “Aerosmith” T-shirt. Several black tattoos swirled across his bare arms, and he sported a couple of earrings, as well as a nose piercing and a black lip ring. The black-haired boy felt a sharp jolt behind his navel, the very same weird feeling he got whenever he saw some of his Quidditch mates in the showers or when he saw Remus smoking, his pink lips pulling at the tip of the slim cigarette.

“I’m buying it,” he replied.

The redhead snorted slightly, giving him an odd look, as of to express his disbelief.

“I am buying it,” repeated Sirius determinedly.

“ ’s expensive, you know.”

“How much?”

“745 pounds.”

Taking out his wallet, he pulled out several 100-pound notes. At that precise moment, Marlene and Mary appeared behind them, clutching several records. 

“Oh hey, Sirius, you look, gorgeous darling,” greeted the blonde witch joyously. “Mary and I wanted to go buy some clothes in this lovely little boutique we saw. How about we meet up in two hours or so in that café we passed earlier?” 

“And we’ll take these if you please,” added the other witch, addressing the guy.

“Thanks and sure, whatever you want Marls, I’ll stay here a little longer though,” replied Sirius.

When his friends were gone, he faced the guy again.

“So, about this leather jacket, I’m taking it.” He paused for a second. “You also do tattoos and piercings, right?”

“Yes, but I don’t tattoo minors.”

“I’m—”

“You don’t look a day older than fifteen, boy,” interrupted the green-eyed guy. 

“I’ll pay,” retorted the black-haired boy confidently, brandishing a few more 100-pound notes. 

The redhead’s eyes bulged surprised at the amount of money but did not question it or say anything else. Sirius’ gaze fell on the open sketchbook lying on the table.

“Those two,” he said pointing at two tattoo esquisses. “I want them, and add in some piercings while you’re at it.”

*** 

“Sirius?” Said Mary as he entered the café, making his way to the table where the two witches sat, sipping tea from dainty porcelain cups and nipping on biscuits. 

“No, you didn’t,” she laughed when he finally reached them. “No, you didn’t Sirius!”

“Show me!” Added Marlene eagerly, an excited smile playing on her lips. 

Spinning around theatrically, he flipped his hair dramatically, brushing it off of his face, to reveal a single, silver stud earring embedded in each ear. 

“Ugh, that leather jacket though, I love it!” Blurted out, Marlene. “How much did you pay for it?”

“745 pounds,” replied Sirius sheepishly, blushing.

“Are you serious?” Exclaimed Mary, shaking her head in disbelief.

“I am Sirius,” he answered winking cheekily. 

“What about the tattoos?” Asked the blonde witch.

Tugging at his shirt, he revealed a series of artsy triangles and graphic lines, tattooed along his collarbone. He then pulled up his sleeve, exposing the inner side of his wrist, where a small, thin, crescent moon enveloping a tiny star appeared on his pale skin. 

“Remus will surely faint when he sees you again,” chuckled Marlene, standing up to hug him. 

Sirius froze. 

“What could you possibly mean by that?” He said carefully, raising a perfect eyebrow. 

“Oh, come on, Sirius! Do you honestly think we haven't noticed?” 

“I’m still surprised Remus himself or any of you boys hasn’t,” giggled Mary. “You probably haven’t even realized yourself.”

“We’ve seen the way you stare at him whenever he smokes, it is so blatantly obvious.”

“Right,” he replied, deciding not to discuss this topic any further. “Shall we go now?”

*** 

Mr. and Mrs. Potter gave Sirius a very odd look when he entered the kitchen, while James burst out laughing.

“Ahem, Sirius dear, what is _this_ exactly?” Asked Mrs. Potter gently, gesturing at him.

Mr. Potter appeared quite puzzled. 

“Oh this,” said Sirius quietly, “these are just some tattoos and piercing I got in London.”

“Nice jacket mate,” added James between laughs. 

“Excuse me, but I am quite tired, Mary and Marlene dragged me to about every clothing store in Muggle London,” continued the black-haired boy. “I think I will go to sleep now.”

James’ parents nodded, smiling at him kindly, but still a bit confused. Sirius could have sworn he heard Mrs. Potter whisper, “Is this entirely legal?”, to Mr. Potter as he went up the stairs. 

*** 

When Sirius Black appeared on platform nine and three-quarters on September, 1st 1974, many could have sworn that the entirety of Hogwarts’ witches and even some of the wizards were starstruck. They watched him stroll through the crowds dressed in skinny black ripped jeans, a tight white shirt, and a leather jacket, mouths agape. But Sirius was only vaguely aware of all of the commotion as he looked for Moony. Even his family’s evil glares and his mother’s horrified expression remained unnoticed by him, only Moony mattered. Finally, he stumbled upon him, realizing suddenly how nervous he was: what if he didn’t like it? What if he thought he looked ridiculous? 

Shyly, he glanced up at Remus:

“Hey, Moony.” 

“Um, hey, Pads.”

Remus had become even taller, now towering over Sirius, his skin was slightly golden, freckles dusted his cheeks and nose, his honey-colored curls were lighter and slightly longer, and his green eyes were speckled with golden sparkles. He felt the familiar lurch behind his navel, Remus was beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, Sirius had no words to describe how amazing it felt to see him again. He smiled.

*** 

Sirius had grown taller and broader throughout the summer, Remus noticed. He also suddenly grew aware of the way his silky black locks curled just above his shoulders, the way his tattoo peeked through the thin white shirt, contrasting with his pale skin, and the way the silver earrings complimented his stormy gray eyes. 

“Oh no, oh hell no,” he thought. “Sirius Black is hot. I am so, so fucked.”

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review!  
> Also I'm watching the "All The Young Dudes: web series" livestream and y'all, I'm emotional 
> 
> b-bye, daya


End file.
